Spider-Man II
'''Spider-Man II '''is a film by OptimusPrime27 and the sequel to Spider-Man. Characters *Lucas Till - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Helen Mirren - May Parker *Ellen Page - Mary Jane Watson *Hugh Laurie - J. Jonah Jameson *Liam Hemsworth - John Jameson *Jake Abel - Harry Osborn *Ben Kingsley - Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Jennifer Lawrence - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Plot The film starts with Oscorp scientist, Adrian Toomes, pitching his latest idea, the "Toomes Glider", to new C.E.O. of Oscorp Harry Osborn. Harry rejects the idea, saying that a future full of winged people soaring through the sky seems a little far-fetched. Toomes is enraged, because he has worked so hard on his project, and threatens Osborn. Toomes is fired, which makes him angrier, and he vows revenge on Harry Osborn. Meanwhile, Spider-Man stops a robber calling herself "Black Cat" from pulling off a bank heist. Black Cat gets away and the police arrive only to see Spider-Man holding some of the stolen money bags. He tries to explain that he took them from Black Cat, but the police don't believe him and shoot at him. He gets away and wonders just who this "Black Cat" person is anyways. The next day, Peter meets a girl named Felicia Hardy who goes to the same college as him, Empire State University. The two talk and hit it off. Peter and Felicia start dating, and on their second date they run into Mary Jane Watson and her new boyfriend John Jameson. Fortuneately, Peter is able to avoid the awkward moment as there is something going on at Oscorp. He sneaks away and, as Spider-Man, arrives at Oscorp. He sees that Adrian Toomes, using a mechanical pair of wings he calls his "Toomes Glider", is attacking Harry Osborn. Peter and Adrian have a huge fight, during which he gives Adrian the nickname "Vulture". The fight ends when the police arrive and shoot at Spider-Man, distracting him and accidentally helping Adrian get away. Spider-Man breaks a nearby window and leaps out of the building. He swings away with his webs and finally loses them. That night, Peter gets a call from Felicia asking why he ditched her. Peter says he needed to help Aunt May with something. Felicia forgives Peter, and asks when their next date should be. Peter says maybe tomorrow night, but Felicia says she's busy. Peter asks what she's got planned tomorrow night, and Felicia says she's just got to go to the bank. The next night, Felicia puts on the Black Cat costume and arrives at a local bank. She breaks in through a window, sneaks past the security cameras, turns off the security alarms, and takes all the money she can carry. She's about to get away with it when she trips over a dollar she dropped and falls face first, hitting her head against a switch, accidentally turns the alarm on, and gets a scar on her forehead in the process. She gets up, not knowing the alarms are on, and tries to sneak out but accidentally sets off the alarm. Peter drives by the bank when his spider-sense starts tingling and he decides to see what's going on. As Spider-Man, he gets into the bank and sees Black Cat standing there. He notices the scar on her forehead. The two have a huge fight, and the police arrive. Black Cat takes off and Spider-Man goes after her, not making the same mistake he made last time. Spider-Man catches Black Cat on the roof of a nearby building, where the two fight even more. Black Cat manages to outmatch Spider-Man with her tricks and skills. She gets away, and Spider-Man is amazed by how tough she is despite the fact she has no powers. Meanwhile, Toomes adds some upgrades to his Glider, turning it into an actual armor, and decides to try and finally get his revenge. He takes flight and arrives at Osborn's home, where he attacks him. Toomes gets away when a bunch of guards run in and scare him off. During the attack, Toomes knocked Harry backwards into a wall, causing it to crumble. Harry kicks through the wall and looks what's inside. He discovers some Green Goblin armor, a Goblin glider, the Green Goblin serum, several pumpkin bombs, and a whole bunch of gadgets. Harry is shocked and decides to investigate it. The next day, Peter and Felicia meet up at the carnival, where Peter sees that Felicia has a scar on her forehead in the same exact spot as Black Cat had on her forehead. Peter asks her how she got it, and she says she got it in a motorcycle accident. Peter doesn't buy it, but they continue the date anyways. Peter sees that the new C.E.O. of Oscorp, Harry Osborn, is there. Peter and Harry talk a little, but it is interrupted when Adrian Toomes crashes the party. Harry is horrified at the sight of him, still having terrible cuts and bruises from the last time, and runs off. Peter sneaks away and suits up. Spider-Man attacks Adrian and asks him why he keeps stalking Harry Osborn. Adrian ignores his questions and charges at him, using his suit's new weapons, like built-in rocket launchers and even retractable blades, and knocks him backwards into a fun house mirror, cracking it. Spider-Man picks the mirror off the ground and hits Adrian with it. The battle escalates until Toomes stumbles upon Osborn and kidnaps him, escaping back to his lair. After the whole thing, J. Jonah Jameson dubs the villain "Vulture", much like Spider-Man did. The next day, Felicia decides she can't be with Peter because of her criminal activities and breaks up with him over the phone. Peter is depressed, and decides it's better off that he doesn't have any more serious relationships because of his double life as Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Vulture keeps Harry Osborn prisoner in his lair, and also plans on getting Spider-Man next. Hearing about Spider-Man's many battles with Black Cat, Vulture discovers Black Cat's pattern of robberies and decides to hide out in the bank she's going to hit next. As Black Cat, Felicia arrives at a bank but is mugged and kidnapped by Vulture. Vulture brings Black Cat to his lair and talks to her about destroying the Spider-Man once and for all. Black Cat disagrees, so Vulture just locks her up with Harry and sets out to get Spider-Man on his own. Vulture starts wreaking havoc in Manhattan to get Spider-Man's attention. It works, and Vulture captures Spider-Man. Vulture ties up Spider-Man in his lair and is about to decapitate him, when Black Cat breaks free and attacks Vulture. She unties Spider-Man and helps him fight the Vulture. Black Cat knocks Vulture backwards into one of his own machines and it electrocutes him to death. This results in Vulture's armor glitching up and exploding, causing a huge fire. The lair begins to cave in on itself, and Spider-Man tells Harry and Black Cat to get out quick. Black Cat says that first she wants to know who Spider-Man really is. She unmasks him and is shocked to see he is actually Peter. She takes her own mask off, revealing to Peter who she really is: Felicia. The two share a kiss as the building around them collapses. They begin to run out, but Felicia accidentally twists her ankle running and falls to the ground. Peter tries to save her, but she tells him to keep going. Peter doesn't listen and tries rescuing her, but is too slow and the entire building caves in on itself with Felicia in it, killing her. Peter is horrified, but does what she told him to do and keeps going forward. Peter is depressed about the death of Felicia, and decides to quit being Spider-Man forever. In a post-credit sequence, a garbage man finds Spider-Man's mask in the trash. Category:Articles by OptimusPrime27 Category:Films Category:Spider-Man series